1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of protection device for oscillating power circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is classical to protect a power circuit from excess voltage by providing a circuit breaking organ able to detect the excess voltage, for example a circuit-breaker or else a fuse.
However, certain types of circuit and namely oscillating circuits risk being deteriorated by the presence of a direct current.
For example, the coils used in electromagnetic mine clearance devices (such as those described namely by patent FR2750204) are sensitive to direct currents which may deteriorate them after a certain period of time, even if these currents are of a voltage level which falls under a given threshold.